A Shed for Edward
A Shed for Edward is the thirteenth episode of the twenty-first season. Plot Edward is puffing down the line when he meets Philip. James speeds past the engines and Edward tells him to slow down. We later find out James' brakes do not work because of the lack of brake fluid. The episode then shows James crashing into Tidmouth Sheds from the previous episode again. That night, The Fat Controller comes to the shed and tells Edward that he have to sleep somewhere else because of the damage when James had bad brakes. Philip, who is nearby, suggests Edward that he can sleep in his shed near Wellsworth. Edward goes to Philip's shed, but Philip keeps on talking until morning. Edward did not get any sleep. He goes back to Tidmouth Sheds to see how the repairs are going. The Fat Controller tells Edward that the repairs will take a week. That night, Edward sleeps at Brendam Docks. Edward begins to fall asleep, but Salty starts singing sea shanties in his sleep. Porter reveals to Edward that Salty sings Sea Shanties in his sleep every night. The next morning, Edward meets Phillip, who says how fun it was that Edward slept at his shed, and then starts talking obnoxiously about it. Edward leaves as soon as the the signal goes green, making Philip a little sad. That night, Edward sleeps at the Steamworks. He manages to doze off, but suddenly woken up as Victor, Kevin, and the workmen are repairing James. Edward leaves the Steamworks. He tries sleeping on a ship, but is awoken by the ship's horn as sea water splashes on his boiler. He then tries sleeping at Ulfstead Mine, but then the men start blasting. He finally tries sleeping in the forest, but can't get to sleep because of owls hooting multiple times. The next morning, Edward is very tired. He falls asleep as he pulls into Knapford. He is about to collide into Percy, but Philip wakes him up with his horn. He thanked Philip and Philip says that it is sad that Edward does not like sleeping in his shed. Edward says he likes sleeping there, but needed sleep because of Philip talking. Philip apologises and asks Edward to sleep in his shed tonight. He promised not to talk. That night, Edward falls asleep. Philip is about to wake him, but remembers not to talk during that time. The next day, Edward returns to see the sheds fixed. Philip says how much he enjoyed Edward staying and wishes he could stay again, even forever maybe. Edward says he could stay another night, in which the Fat Controller says if he wants to move out of Tidmouth Sheds, then he is more then welcome to do so. Edward agrees to stay. In the end, both Edward and Philip happily go to their shed. The other engines will miss Edward and wonder who will join them at the sheds and take his berth. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Porter * Salty * Philip * Victor * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Jack (cameo) * Oliver the Excavator (cameo) * Max and Monty (cameo) * Kevin (cameo) * Carly (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) * Dowager Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Sodor Steamworks * Wellsworth * Wellsworth Sheds * Ulfstead Mine * Suddery Junction Cast UK and AUS * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Gordon, Salty and the Fat Controller * Rob Rackstraw as James * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Teresa Gallagher as Emily * Steven Kynman as Porter * David Bedella as Victor * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * William Hope as the Miner USA and CAN * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward and the Miner * Kerry Shale as Gordon * Rob Rackstraw as James * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Jules de Jongh as Emily * David Bedella as Victor * Keith Wickham as Salty and Sir Topham Hatt * David Menkin as Porter * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fourteenth episode of the twenty-first season. * There are several references to past episodes: ** References to the nineteenth season episodes, The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead and Philip to the Rescue are made. ** Philip mentions Dowager Hatt having a new hat, which is a call back to the episode, Dowager Hatt's Busy Day. Also written by Lee Pressman. ** James' line "I'm the fastest red engine on Sodor!" is a reference to The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor. ** The opening events of this episode takes place during the ending scene of The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor. ** Stock footage from The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor is also used. * This is the first episode to not feature any narration during the story apart from the title. * The owl hooting sound effect is used from the Classic Series. Goofs * William Hope is not credited in the UK credits for voicing the miner in Ulfstead Mine. Episode File:A Shed for Edward - British Narration|UK Narration Category:Season 21 episodes Category:Episodes